


[Podfic] I Am Become Death

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: In which Sherlock does something very bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Am Become Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Become Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149156) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length** : 10min 0sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Am%20Become%20Death.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-am-become-death) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
